Crash Bandicoot: Dark Days on N Sanity Island
by ROOCIS
Summary: My fist fanfiction, Uka-Uka hires a new scientist to replace Cortex but is this guy gona listen to the mask? Nope. Constructive critizisim only please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Crash Bandicoot or its characters they are soul property of their respective owners. I do own Dr. Gold, Gold Industries, and R9-S7.

* * *

><p><strong>Crash Bandicoot:<strong>

**Dark Days on N. Sanity Island**

**Chapter 1: A Change in Management**

Cortex Castle:

"CORTEX!" the floating mask screamed. "I'm right here you don't have to shout." Cortex replied. "The bandicoots and my brother are still alive." The mask said with a frown. "I know but we're doing our best here." "That is not enough! So I have brought in some one more competent than you." "Who is more competent than me?" "A monkey could be more competent than you!" Just then the door slammed open. "Do you mind?" The intruder just looked at the mask. "So this is the great Uka-Uka, looks like some Halloween costume reject." Cortex just looked at his master and laughed like crazy. "How dare you taunt the great and powerful Uka-Uka!" Just then the intruder pulled out a golden blaster. "There is a change in management." Suddenly the room filled with a bright golden light.

Meanwhile…

N. Sanity Beach:

The bandicoots were doing what they usually do. Crunch was lifting weights, Coco was modifying her car, and Crash well he was doing what he does best… sleeping. "I fear there may be something brewing a Cortex Castle." Aku-Aku said in an alarmed tone. "Aw man, we just stopped Cortex last week! Crunch want some down time!" Crunch yelled. Just then there was a knock at the door. "It's probably the natives again." Coco said as she answered the door. To everyone's shock it was Cortex with a suit case and what seemed to be a golden Uka-Uka. "Cortex what are you doing here?" Aku-Aku asked. The mad scientist just held up the golden mask. "Oh my, what happened?" "Some nut job stormed into my castle and took over, turned Uka-Uka into a hunk of metal, and kicked me and my minions out." "Wait, your minions?" Coco said as she darted to the door. When she opened it she saw Tiny, Dingodile, N. Gin, Nina, N. Brio, N. Trophy, Ripper Roo, a bunch of robo-assistants, and the Komodo brothers all setting up tents. "Tiny told not to smash the bandicoots." Tiny yelled. "Heh, Tiny you are giving me head ache so shut up!" N. Gin practically screamed. "Quite mates you scare away our dinner." Dingodile said as he lowered his fishing rod into the ocean. "You robot assistant hold onto Uka-Uka he's getting heavy." Cortex sighed as he handed Uka-Uka over to a robot. Suddenly the robots eyes turned to a bright ember. "Cortex is that you?" the robo-assistant said in a weak evil voice. "Uka-Uka?" "Yes, it is I. As long as one of your robots hold me I can speak." "Very interesting isn't it?" N. Gin said in his mechanical voice. "That was supposed to be your replacement but he did not like the idea of serving me." Uka-Uka said in a sadden tone. "Thanks to you we have lost everything! Our home, our possessions, our money, and…" before Cortex could finish his rant Tiny chimed in. "We lose our food and beds! Tiny sad." "Bah, your fighting scared away our dinner!" Dingodile yelled in a harsh tone. "Oh get over it." Cortex yelled.

A few hours later Dingodile caught two sharks and five catfish. After the N-Team and the bandicoots ate their dinner they all went to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile…

Cortex Castle now known as Gold Industries Castle:

The new master of the castle was pacing in the N. Gin's old lab which was now the security room for the castle and N. Sanity beach. "Doctor I think you are over reacting." said a floating yellowish robot head. "I know R9 but you can't be too careful when dealing with Dr. Neo Cortex and Crash Bandicoot." A tall thin man in a gold colored lab coat explained. A little antenna popped out of R9-S7's head. "Doctor, your double agent is contacting us." "Put him on." "Greetings doctor I suspect you had a good evening." A gruff voice said over the comm. "Yes I did. Remember you must sabotage Cortex's plans to win the bandicoot's trust." "Very well doctor that should not prove to be too difficult."


End file.
